universalstudiosthemeparkfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Universal Williamsburg Resort
Universal Williamsburg Resort., or Universal Virginia Resort. (shortly known as UWR) Or (UVR) , is a resort and theme park complex located in in Williamsburg, Virginia,USA.It's owned and operated by NBCUniversal, a Comcast company and formerly by MCA. It consists two theme parks, a water park, CityWalk dinning, entertainment, and shopping complex, and six hotels. The resort is similar to Universal's other predecessors, like Universal Orlando Resort, since it showcases two selected theme parks, one downtown district, 2 water parks, and hotels. Parks * Universal Studios Williamsburg' '''a movie and television show based theme park. Opened on June 27, 1995. * 'Universal's WaterTopia: a water park themed to a water city. Opened: March 24th, 2001. * '''Universal's Islands of Adventure Willamsburg. - a Williamsburg version of the Orlando theme park. Opened on June 27, 2003. * [[Universal Metazoa Williamsburg|'Universal Metazoa Williamsburg']] - an animal theme park which Universal's answer to Disney's Animal Kingdom theme park at Lake Beuna Vista, Florida. Opened on May 9, 2004 * [[Universal's Volcano Bay Williamsburg|Universal's Volcano Bay Williamsburg]] a water park located next-door to Cabana Bay Beach Resort. Opened on June 29 2018. CityWalk Williamsburg. A Williamsburg version of Universal CityWalk contains 2 floors with stores, restaurants, entertainments, and night clubs. Opened on February 25, 2004. Replaced: Universal Town Square. 'Current Restaurants' WWE Cafe - TPA NBC Sport Grill & Brew - 'Opened on November 21, 2015.' The Cowfish- '''Opened on 'June 30,2015. '''Antojitos Authentic Mexican Food' - TPA 'Opened on July 25, 2014.' Hot Dog Hall of Fame - TPA Opened: June 30,2015. Vivo Italian Kitchen - TPA Opened: June 30,2015. Chuck E. Cheese's - a kid/family entertainment fun center and pizzera restaurant and also the largest in Virginia. it opened on TBA, 1996. *'Universal Food Court' - a food court. * Pizza Hut Express ** Chick-Fil-A ** KFC Express. ** Panda Express ** Burger King ** Wendy's ** Taco Bell ** Moe's Southwest Grill ** Jack In The Box ** Dunken Dounut's. ** (pick other food court stand) Hard Rock Cafe - a themed restaurant based on music industry. Rainforest Cafe '-' a Rainforest -themed restaurant. Chili's Grill & Bar-''' a restaurant. an American casual dining restaurant chain that features Tex-Mex-style cuisine. '''Touchdown Cafe - a football-themed restaurant and bar Opened:June 6th 2009 Starbucks - a coffee and pastry cafe Bubba Gump Shrimp Shrimp Co. -''' A shrimp store inspired by the 1994 film ''Forrest Gump.Theme: 'Forrest Gump. '' 'Johnny Rockets '-''' 'an American restaurant franchise whose themed decor is based upon 1950s diner-style restaurants. '''Jimmy Buffett's Margaritaville '-''' '''a themed restaurant based on Jimmy Buffett Music '''The Toothsome Chocolate Emporium & Savory Feast Kitchen - TPA Opened July 24th 2017 Cold Stone Creamery-an Ice Cream Place '- TPA Opened:June 7, 2013. Red Oven Pizza - TPA. Opened:June 7, 2013. '''Firehouse Subs '- a daily and sub service cafe which, Universal Williamsburg Resort in this version, it showcasing the theme around the firehouse department, along with the series of replicas of firemen props, and fire trucks. 'Bob Marley–A Tribute to Freedom. - TPA ' 'KUDOS '''- a Greek restaurant. '' 'Hershey's Chocolate Bar & Store '''(at Hershey's Chocolate World) ''Opened: September 14, 2008. ' '''Buca di Beppo- TPA ' The NBA Expretence-A NBA Themed Restaurant. Red Oven Pizza Bakery-TPA Opened:April 24, 2014. Former Restaurants' * TPA * Current Stores Fossils '- TBA '''Universal Williamsburg ' 'Resort Store '- a gift shop which sells merchandise of Universal Williamsburg Resort. HHN Store-A Store Wich themed to Halloween Horror Nights. 'GameStop '- A Gaming Store. '''Kouri-Ten - a store themed to Japanese culture which sells Japanese-related merchidise, such as clothings/appreal, Japan-themed postcards, snacks, toys, games, DVDs of Japanese anime and other Japanese/Asian entertainment, mangas, etc. The name of the store "Kouri-Ten" is a Japanese word means "retail store". 7-Eleven Experience - an interactive snack store Map Info: TPA Toys "R" Us - a toy and video game store Hershey's Chocolate Bar & Store. '''(at Hershey's Chocolate World) Opened: September 14, 2008. '''Kouri-Ten - a store themed to Japanese culture which sells Japanese-related merchidise, such as clothings/appreal, Japan-themed postcards, snacks, toys, games, DVDs of Japanese anime and other Japanese/Asian entertainment, mangas, etc. The name of the store "Kouri-Ten" is a Japanese word means "retail store". Barnes & Noble.- TPA.'' 'Build-A-Bear Workshop- TPA. 'American Eagle Outfitters. -'a chain of clothing stores that are mainly located in malls. '' '''The World of Hasbro' - TBA. Skechers'' ''- TPA '(Please Add More Store's If You Like.)' Former Stores ''TPA You Can Add Some.' Snacks and drinks Ben & Jerry's-An '''American company that manufactures ice cream, frozen yogurt, and sorbet. '''Cinnabon- '''an American chain of baked goods stores and kiosks, normally found in areas with high pedestrian traffic such as malls and airports. '''Jamba Juice Company- TPA. '' '''Wetzel's Pretzels-'''a Pasadena, California-based franchise of fast-food restaurants. 'Fat Tuesday-TPA ''' '(Please Add More Snack's And Drinks If You Like.)' 'Current Attraction's And Entertainment .' 7-Eleven Experience - an interactive snack store. MTV Teen Club - a teen-orientated club aimed at teens, age 13-up, presented by a cable channel, MTV, owned by Viacom. The 80s Club - 'TBA. '''Cartoon Club: Hosted by Littlefoot and Petrie! -' a family oriented club for all ages thats focused on cartoons. there are many activities from live shows, movie screenings, and learning how to make cartoons. '''Hard Rock Live - TBA PBS Kids Club '''- a children's fun center based on PBS Kids with an omnimover dark ride based off TBA. '''The World of Hasbro - TBA Opened M&M's World - an interactive M&M's store. Opened June 24th 2005 AMC Universal Cinema. IMAX CityWalk 18 '''- A AMC Theater In City Walk. Hollywood Drive-In Mini Golf – A miniature golf course harkening back to 50's era drive-in movies. The facility has two different and intricately themed courses: "The Haunting of Ghostly Greens" and "Invaders from Planet Putt-Putt". Opened in July 2013. Blue Man Group- TPA Opened:June 6, 2007. 'Laugh@Night''' - a nighttime sketch-up comedy show exclusively for guest age 18 years old and older. Opened: TBA, 2003.' '''Universal City Walk Arcade Complex: Featuring 80s Classics!' - an arcade. Hershey's Chocolate World at Universal Citywalk Williamsburg. Opened:September 14, 2008. The Great American Chocolate Factory Create Your Own Candy Bar 4D Chocolate Mystery Hershey's Chocolate Factory Tour - an omnimover dark ride. Chocolate Tasting Experience Hershey Trolley Works ' (Please Add More Attractions And Entertainment If You Like.)' Hotels Universal Studios Hotel, a themed hotel contains with five rooms based on Universal Pictures' films such as Universal Monsters, Jaws, E.T. the Extra Terrestrial, Back to the Future, and Despicable Me. Opened: June 22,1995. Universal's Cartoon Resort ''': a themed resort similar to Disney's Pop Century Resort that includes sections based on Universal's Cartoons (and licensed cartoons as of 2009), such as An American Tail, Balto, The Land Before Time, We're Back: a Dinosaur Story. and as of 2017, Looney Tunes, and The Simpsons. Opened: (An American Tail, The Land Before Time, and We're Back in June 27th, 1996) (Balto in April 7th, 1998) (The Simpsons in December 14th, 2009) and (Looney Tunes in September 28th, 2014) '''Hard Rock Hotel, a hotel themed to rock industry. Located at the Ciudad area.Opened: March 27,1995. CASORT (Ca'''sino &''' S'''uite Res'''ort), a hotel and casino. Opened:June 27 1995. Jurassic Park Lodge, a hotel and spa based on Jurassic Park novel by Michael Crichton and film series by Steven Spielberg.June 27,2005. The Hogsmeade Lodge, TBA Opened May 8th 2011. Cabana Bay Beach Resort, a hotel themed to 1950s/1960s culture. Opened May 8th 2013. Nickelodeon Suites Resort (Williamsburg) A Hotel Themed To Nickelodeon Cartoon's Note : Not To Be Confued With The Former Nickelodeon Suites Resort At Orlando This Opened Before The One In Orlando Opened: March 24,2003. RollerCoaster Tycoon Hotel. - A Hotel Themed To The 20th Century Fox/Blue Sky Flim Rio And The Spin- Off Series RollerCoaster Tycoon Opened: July 14, 2017. ''' Cartoon Network Hotel & Suites.- A Hotel Themed To Cartoon Network Cartoon's '''Opened: March 31,2006. (Please Add More Hotel's If You Like.) Transportation ** Universal Shuttles Bus's. ** Universal Water Taxi's Universal Water Taxi Express * Universal Studios Hotel ** Universal's Cartoon Resort ** Hard Rock Hotel, ** Jurassic Park Lodge ** ''The Hogsmeade Lodge' Universal Williamsburg Bus Express. * CASORT ** Hard Rock Hotel. ** Cartoon Network Hotel & Suites ** Universal Studios Hotel ** Universal's Cartoon Resort ** Jurassic Park Lodge ** Cabana Bay Beach Resort ** N''ickelodeon Suites Resort ''(Williamsburg) *** Events Resort * Universal Weddings & Honeymoons, a weeding festival held at the weeding area nearby CityWalk and occurs from Feburary 1 to March 8. ** Universal Grad Night! ** Universal Graduation Day!, TBA Both parks * A Celebration of Harry Potter, a three-day weekend fan event held at The Wizarding World of Harry Potter sections in two URL theme parks, Universal Studios Williamsburg and Universal Iland's Of Adventure Williamsburg, which is theme to Harry Potter ''book and movie series. It occurs in January.- February ** '''Universal's Halloween Spooktaclaur Weekends', a family-oriented Halloween event spanning two theme parks, Universal Studios Williamsburg and Universal's Islands Of Adventure Williamsburg, filled with trick-or-treating spots, Halloween-related activates and entertainment. Opened on October 2001. Occurring dates: September 17-November 4.Theme: '''Halloween ** Universal Williamsburg Resort's Halloween Horror Nights.,a nightly Halloween event spanning two theme parks, Universal Studios Williamsburg as Hollywood of Horror) and Universal's Islands Of Adventure Williamsburg (as Islands Of Fear) , at URL. Opened on September 2001.(Note. Halloween Horror Nights first started in 2002, '''Occurring dates: September 17-November 4. Event's age recommendation: '13 to adult. '''Theme: '''Halloween Holiday's = Joy to the World at Universal Williamsburg Resort - TBA November 27-January 5th. ** '''Grinchmas '-A Christmas event centered around the Dr. Suess book, How the Grinch stole Christmas. Guests can meet the Grinch, play in Whoville, and see the story live on stage. ** 'Christmas Who. '-A Christmas event centered around the Nickelodeon Slime City Area But With Christmas Decorations. Universal Studios Williamsburg. Universal Superstar Parade - an annual parade with your favourite characters from movies, TV shows and video games. this parade has been running since 2001. The Land Before Time Awakens - TBA. this event has been running annually since 2017. The Universal Electrical Parade - a daily night-time parade with your favorite characters and dazzling lights since 1997! Celebration of The Dragon: a fan celebration themed to Spyro The Dragon which takes place between TBA - TBA. This event has been running annually since 2006. Mardi Gras - a parade which takes place in February 28 - April 17. The date will change depending on the year. Rock of Glory - a concert festival featuring various christian rock idols performing with famous christian songs. NOW What I Call RollerCoaster Tycoon! - a event that based on 20th Century Fox films Rio and RollerCoaster Tycoon. Occurring whole summer season. June Concert Week - a summer concert festival showcasing today's hottest music artists performing songs in different genres, like rock, pop, country, hip-hop, R&B, jazz, etc. Occurring whole month of June. Universal's Islands Of Adventure Williamsburg TPA You Can Add It. Universal Williamsburg Resort VIP Experience. TBA Corporate Partners *** M&Ms *** The Coca-Cola Company *** '''Hershey's *** TBA *** Other services Universal Express Pass: Universal Express Plus TBA Universal Dining Pass Universal Character Dining ** Blue Macaw Diner - a burger restaurant that the guests meet their favorite Rio Characters based on 20th Century Fox's films Rio & RollerCoaster Tycoon. (Add more Character dining if you like) Backstage Tours TBA. Parking Garage. Garage 1 * Jurassic Park - 1-25 * Minion - 26-50 * SpongeBob SquarePants ''- 51-75 * King Kong - 76-100 * Woody Woodpecker - 101-125 * 'Rio' - 126-150 * Sonic The Hedgehog- 151-175 * Bugs Bunny- 176-200 Garage 2 * E.T. - 201-225 * Jaws- 226-250 * The Cat In The Hat - 251-275 * Shrek-TPA * Homer Simpson- TBA * Batman - TBA * King Kong - TBA Garage 3: Opening January 23rd, 2018 * Jimmy Neutron- TBA * Petrie- TBA * Littlefoot - TBA * Mario - TBA * Spyro - TBA * Bart Simpson - TBA * Dr. Eggman - TBA * The Joker - TBA * Sharptooth - TBA * Jeffy - TBA * Steven - TBA * Finn - TBA Trivia Commercials, Promos and Planning Videos ''Main article for Promos and Commercials Trivia TPA. Gallery Category:Universal Parks & Resorts Category:Theme Parks Category:Parks with RollerCoaster Tycoon attractions Category:Images will be uploaded!